1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and devices for routing in a satellite-based communication system. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method of routing in a satellite-based communication system; and a computer-based router system, a computer-based switching unit, and a computer-based exchange unit for the satellite-based communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Satellite-based communication systems are particularly useful in areas without availability of an operational terrestrial infrastructure for wired and/or wireless communication. Use of satellite-based communication is particularly common in off-shore areas, e.g. on maritime vessels or oil drilling platforms; in remote and/or undeveloped land areas, e.g. desert or mountain regions; or for temporary deployment, e.g. in military or emergency scenarios.
US 2004/0121729 describes a mobile communications infrastructure for mobile emergency telecommunications and video-streaming. The mobile communications infrastructure is installed and/or transported on a communications van, vehicle, or trailer or the like, and comprises a networking module which includes a plurality of inputs and outputs and a POTS (Plain Old Telephone Service) line connection. The mobile communications infrastructure further comprises a satellite module coupled to the networking module for up-linking and down-linking a satellite data stream with a communications satellite, and a wireless telecommunications module bi-directionally coupled to the networking module for receiving telecom data from and transmitting telecom data to the networking module. The wireless telecommunications module includes a wireless cellular base station which functions as a “private” cellular provider exclusively for users of the mobile communications infrastructure; thus, users can place calls to other users on the private cellular system. Through the POTS lines connected to the mobile communications infrastructure, users then have the ability to dial out from the private cellular system into the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN).
However, although a satellite communications link is established between the mobile communications infrastructure and a satellite teleport facility, the mobile communications infrastructure of US 2004/0121729 does not appear to be fully suitable for maritime deployment, because it is not clear how (off-shore) users of the private cellular system could place calls to outside (on-shore) users or how outside users could contact users of the private cellular system, respectively, if there are no POTS lines connected to the mobile communications infrastructure.
WO 2008/014520 describes a mobile communication terminal for performing VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) communication via a satellite relay. The mobile communication terminal includes a wireless communication interface which is configured to communicate with an IP-based network through satellites that communicate with land-based gateways.
Although the mobile communication terminal according to WO 2008/014520 enables an individual user to communicate via a satellite communication link with remote communication partners, by many users it is considered inefficient in terms of hardware and communication costs in scenarios with a plurality of possibly concurrent users.
US 2009/0004997 describes a portable emergency call center comprising a satellite receiver. According to US 2009/0004997, a user of a wired or wireless phone dials an emergency number “911”. The landline, wireless or VoIP call is forwarded via an IP network with an indication of the destination of the generic portable Public Service Answering Point (PSAP). A router of the “911” emergency service provider provides routing information related to the designated generic portable PSAP and the message is sent over a satellite link to the generic portable PSAP where the emergency call is put through to an operator.
While US 2009/0004997 teaches how to reach via satellite link a designated portable emergency call center, it does not appear to make it possible for users to contact via satellite remote communication partners who are selected freely and arbitrarily by the user.